Libellule
by Aenas
Summary: One Shot Par une douce après midi, Tanuma et Natsume paressent dans un champ. Tanuma réfléchit et cherche à comprendre son ami. Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur.

**Résumé: **Par une douce après midi, Tanuma et Natsume paressent dans un champ. Tanuma réfléchit et cherche à comprendre son ami.

**Notes: **Ma première fic sur Natsume Yuujin-cho, peut être pas la dernière si j'ai d'autres idées. Ecrite spécialement pour Lawy, bon anniversaire ma puce (bon je sais je suis à la méga bourre…mais mieux vaut tard que jamais) Ah oui c'est du yaoi au fait.

* * *

_**Libellule**_

Tanuma et Natsume étaient tous deux allongés dans un champ profitant du beau temps. Le printemps était déjà bien entamé et la chaleur devenait plus intense à l'approche de l'été. Les fleurs épanouies répandaient leur délicat parfum attirant de nombreux papillons.

Les deux garçons regardaient leur ballet gracile dans le doux murmure des herbes bercées par la brise. On commençait à entendre les grillons. Les libellules étincelaient au soleil, traçant rapidement leur chemin vers l'étang proche du champ.

Tout était paisible et les deux amis n'osaient pas rompre le silence. Natsume était caché par la végétation, une fleur dans les mains il regardait le ciel. S'il n'avait entendu sa respiration Tanuma se serait crut seul. Il était d'ailleurs facile d'imaginer qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Que le monde était une immense prairie remplie de fleurs bordée par un étang. Et que les insectes en étaient les maîtres. Les deux lycéens auraient pu en être les dieux bienveillants.

Pourtant Tanuma savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop faire confiance à sa seule vue. Après tout il pouvait sentir et apercevoir les êtres surnaturels. Les yokai. Et il existait un tout autre monde dans leur monde connu. Ce monde que Natsume pouvait voir clairement. Tanuma se demandait toujours comment était l'univers à travers ses yeux à lui. Etait-il plus sombre, plus obscur ? Empli de créatures terrifiantes ? Ou était-ce tout simplement différent, poétique mais secret ?

Il aurait tant voulu en savoir plus. Il était frustrant pour lui de ne pas voir clairement cette autre dimension de la vie. Pourtant il savait à quel point c'était difficile de voir. De savoir. Natsume l'avait mis de côté car il connaissait son secret. Comme s'il avait peur de se livrer aux gens qui le connaissaient vraiment. Avait-il eu peur d'être rejeté ? Croyait-il que Tanuma avait peur de lui ? A cause de son pouvoir il se fixait toujours des limites. Il posait des barrières entre lui et les autres. D'ailleurs il semblait être plus proche des yokai que des humains. Il avait sans doute peur d'être différent. Parce que les humains n'aimaient jamais vraiment ce qui était autre. Etrange. Oui ils avaient toujours peur de ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Or ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Il aurait voulu savoir, il aurait voulu connaître les secrets de cette terre. Non, il voulait connaître les secrets de Natsume. Il souhaitait vraiment mieux le connaître. Peut être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient semblables d'une certaine façon. Tous deux partageaient un secret qu'ils cachaient aux autres. Et tous deux étaient renfermés dans leur cœur. Un peu comme deux fleurs qui ne pouvaient s'ouvrir que la nuit.

Oui sauf que Natsume ne semblait pas vouloir devenir plus ami avec lui. En fait il l'avait même plus ou moins évité au lycée. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient vu les feux d'artifices ensemble il était un peu moins sur la réserve. Tanuma avait donc réussit à l'emmener dans ce petit coin de paradis, qu'il avait auparavant gardé pour lui seul. C'était un endroit qu'il avait découvert en se promenant derrière chez lui, un peu avant la montagne.

Il avait l'habitude de venir là lorsqu'il voulait réfléchir seul. Il pouvait se ressourcer tranquillement là bas, les yokai ne semblaient pas vouloir venir ici. Et ça l'arrangeait bien. Parce que les yokai ne semblaient pas l'apprécier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut être avait-il offensé l'un d'entre eux ? Le simple fait de ne pas les voir tout à fait pouvait être pris comme une offense pour certains. Mais bon ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'y pouvait vraiment rien après tout.

Mais ici il était en paix. Il pouvait y passer des heures durant les beaux jours, à ne rien faire d'autre que somnoler au milieu des fleurs. Parfois il ouvrait un œil pour regarder le ciel, ou alors il jouait avec une balle de papier. S'il avait été plus jeune il aurait pris son filet pour attraper des papillons. Et aujourd'hui pour la première fois il y avait emmené quelqu'un.

Il s'était dit qu'ils avaient besoin de se détendre un peu après les examens.

Il avait sans doute eu raison car Natsume avait accepté son invitation avec joie. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Enfin Nyanko-sensei devait traîner dans les environs. Il avait tenu à inspecter les lieux ou cas ou il y aura des yokai hostiles. Evidemment il n'avait rien trouvé, ou en tout cas rien de dangereux pour les deux humains. Il s'était alors un peu éloigné, sans doute parti pour pêcher dans le petit étang.

Ils étaient arrivés ici vers midi et avaient pique-niqués tranquillement. Natsume avait apporté des bentos que Mme Fujiwara avait cuisiné. Il y en avait largement assez pour eux deux. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas tout finit. Tanuma s'était senti bête avec son bento qu'il avait préparé lui-même. Il avait faillit ne pas le sortir mais Nastume avait insisté pour goûter sa cuisine. Il avait même trouvé ça bon. Pourtant Tanuma savait qu'il n'égalait pas la tutrice de son ami. Heureusement il avait amené les boissons, il avait quand même été utile après tout.

Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien pendant le repas, parlant du lycée et de leurs amis respectifs. Bien sûr ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet tabou des yokai. Ils avaient un peu parlé des filles, mais Natsume s'était vite révélé très timide. Ou pas du tout intéressé. Bon à vrai dire lui non plus n'était pas vraiment passionné par le sujet. Il ne comprenait pas du tout les adolescentes. Enfin pas plus qu'il ne comprenait Natsume en fait.

Pourtant ils auraient du se comprendre non ? Après tout ils avaient le même étrange pouvoir. Même si dans son cas c'était beaucoup moins développé. C'était peut être ça justement qui faisait toute la différence. Natsume était en plein dedans et pas lui. On aurait pu dire qu'il était plus « normal ». Ce qui n'était pas faux. Tanuma avait sans doute eu une vie plus douce que son camarade. Il avait encore son père, et il n'avait jamais du faire face à de dangereuses situations. Il n'avait surtout pas été calomnié par les autres. Personne ne se doutait à part son père de ce « don » qu'il avait reçu.

Donc Tanuma avait toujours eu une vie plutôt tranquille. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, seule sa faible santé lui posait parfois problème. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune homme il allait mieux. Peut être qu'il avait été hanté par les esprits ? Enfin de toute façon ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était mener une vie paisible, entouré des gens qu'il aimait.

Et Natsume en faisait partie. Il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Et rien que de le voir parfois, tellement perdu dans son monde, cela lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait jamais impliquer ses amis, il protégeait beaucoup trop son entourage. Et à cause de cela il se coupait des autres, de peur de les mettre en danger. Cependant son comportement blessait vraiment Tanuma. Et il était sûr que ses parents s'inquiétaient aussi. Il n'aurait pas du y accorder autant d'importance. Toutefois il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir repoussé lorsque son ami lui disait qu'il n'avait rien. C'était stupide sans doute. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme garde tout pour lui comme il le faisait.

Allongé dans l'herbe il semblait détendu. Il aurait peut être du lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Non il devait lui parler. Depuis leur petite sieste le silence c'était installé, quelque peu pesant. Ils ne savaient plus trop quoi dire, chacun attendait que l'autre commence. Le seul sujet qui n'avait pas été abordé flottait dans l'air. Comme un parfum qui s'étiole lentement et vous asphyxie peu à peu.

Il fallait qu'il parle. Mais que dire ? Par où commencer ? N'allait-il pas gêner un peu plus Natsume ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il se replie à nouveau sur lui-même. Non Tanuma voulait dire qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, même s'il ne pouvait sans doute pas vraiment l'aider. Mais il pouvait au moins lui parler de ses problèmes. Il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne tout sur lui à chaque fois. Avec ce sourire si faux et si triste…

-Natsume…_Il avait bêtement laissé échapper son nom._

-Oui ?

-Tu peux compter sur moi tu sais. _Finalement il l'avait dit, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça après tout. Son ami se tourna vers lui interloqué. _

-…Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Hum excuse moi si ce n'est pas très clair. Je voulais dire que si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler…Enfin tu n'es pas obligé hein ! C'est juste que…

-Juste que ? Vas y continue. _Natsume avait l'air énervé, ses mots l'avaient-ils blessé ? Maintenant il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. _

-Je…je suis désolé…_Tanuma ne savais plus quoi dire. Il avait peur de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. C'était étrange tout de même, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami semblait si mal le prendre. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise et n'osait plus rien ajouter. Rouge de confusion il s'assit tournant le dos à l'autre garçon. _

-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Explique moi…s'il te plait. _Natsume s'était lui aussi relevé pour se rapprocher du jeune brun. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Tanuma, le faisant sursauter. _

-Je…me suis mal exprimé ! Je voulais juste dire que…nous sommes amis non ? Donc je serais là pour toi…Je ne voulais pas dire que tu avais des problèmes. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi…_Il avait honte, sa voix était aigue et tremblante. Il ressemblait à une fille en train de faire une confession !_

-C'est à cause des yokai ? Tu sais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, Nyanko-sensei m'aide beaucoup. _Natsume lui fit un grand sourire, il pouvait le voir du coin de l'œil. _

-Et bien…j'étais inquiet à cause de ça. Tu es toujours parti en vadrouille, mais tu ne me dis jamais rien alors…

-Tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance ? Tu crois que je te mets de côté ? _En disant cela il lui avait attrapé le visage d'une main, le rapprochant de lui. Les sourcils froncés il arborait une mine boudeuse. _

_-_Je croyais que, comme je ne vois pas clairement les yokai, tu me trouvais inutile…_Il avait baissé la tête dépité, mais Natsume le força à le regarder dans les yeux. _

-Je t'assure que c'est faux, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans tout ça…Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on blesse les personnes qui me sont chères.

-Tu…C'est vrai ? _Il était choqué mais content d'entendre qu'il s'était fait des idées. Natsume était tellement secret qu'il avait du mal à le comprendre. Il ne savait jamais vraiment comment prendre les sourires vides et les mensonges grotesques qu'il lui sortait d'habitude. Mais là, aujourd'hui, il était vraiment sincère. Il aurait aimé que cela soit toujours ainsi. _

-Bien sûr idiot ! Je préfère régler ce genre de choses tout seul. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas trop, mais je suis comme ça…_Il avait détourné le regard gêné par ses propres paroles. C'était peut être la première fois qu'il se livrait autant à lui. _

-Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de tout me dire. Je voulais que tu saches que je suis là si tu veux en parler. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Lorsque tu es tout seul avec tes problèmes. Je ne suis peut être pas capable de te protéger mais laisse moi au moins te soutenir…

-Tu…Tu voudrais me protéger ? _Il avait rougit perdant ainsi toute sa belle assurance. _

-Est-ce que c'est mal de vouloir aider ses amis ?

-Non, c'est…On ne m'avait jamais dit ça avant. _Assis face à face dans l'herbe haute les deux garçons se toisaient embarrassés. Le silence s'installa rendant l'atmosphère quelque peu pénible. _

_-_Et bien j'ai l'art de dire des choses inattendues il parait. Haha ! _Le rire de Tanuma sonnait faux mais il parvint à dérider son ami._

-C'est vrai que tu me surprend toujours ! Dans le bon sens du terme hein. Enfin ne va pas croire que je suis faible parce que je suis plus petit que toi ! _Riant toujours Natsume avait attrapé son visage de ses deux mains. _Cette grande tête ne serait pas une peu vide par hasard ?

-Mais euh ! Arrête c'est bon t'as gagné t'es trop fort !

-Huhu j'aime mieux ça…Tu sais qui est le maître maintenant.

-Bon tu peux me lâcher là non ?

-Hum je ne sais pas. Tes cheveux sont très doux.

Natsume avait pris une mèche de cheveux noirs entres ses doigts, son autre main toujours posée sur la joue de Tanuma. Doucement il se rapprocha laissant leur nez se toucher. Tanuma pouvait sentir son souffle près de sa bouche. Il pouvait voir les longs cils surplombant les yeux d'ambre. Il pouvait percevoir le léger parfum de lavande qui émanait de sa peau. Il pouvait voir, mais il aurait voulu toucher lui aussi. Lentement il leva sa main, effleurant le cou de son ami. C'était si doux qu'il ferma les yeux savourant le contact.

Les yeux fermés il pouvait mieux apprécier le touché soyeux de sa peau. Son corps tremblait quelque peu. Une chaleur enivrante l'avait envahit lui faisant oublier la situation équivoque dans laquelle il se trouvait. Soudain il sentit le souffle sur sa peau s'accélérer, et lentement, timidement les lèvres de son ami vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il entrouvrit la bouche laissant le baiser s'approfondir avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Les mains de Natsume s'étaient crispées dans ses cheveux, le maintenant avec force.

Emporté par la passion celui-ci s'était collé contre son torse. Il semblait ne jamais vouloir le laisser partir. Tanuma l'entoura gentiment de ses bras, caressant légèrement son dos. Il pouvait le sentir frissonner. Il n'aurait jamais crut qu'une chose du genre arriverait un jour. Même si au fond il l'avait espéré. Il avait toujours eu de l'affection envers Natsume. Trop pour un simple ami. Et si… ? Non il ne voulait pas se poser de questions, il ne voulait pas savoir. Et si c'était un rêve il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Doucement Natsume relâcha ses lèvres et lui sourit. C'était un vrai sourire qu'il gardait pour ses amis les plus précieux. Il caressa délicatement la joue du brun. S'approchant il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je crois que tu es plus qu'un ami Tanuma….

Celui-ci acquiesça. Une libellule s'était posée sur son épaule. Elle miroitait au soleil comme la promesse d'un avenir radieux.

* * *

Mon dieu j'ai écrit du fluff ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop niais, j'ai du recommencer la fin parce que ça virait à l'angst. Bon vous l'aurez compris ou pas, nos deux chéris étaient amoureux sans se l'avouer.


End file.
